Norma-Scottia
Background Norma-Scottia '''(formerly '''Scottia) is an island kingdom north of Amazolla. The people of Norma-Scottia are called either Normans or Scotts, depending on the island they live on. Norma-Scottia was first called Scottia and was created by rebelling from the Amazons and winning the Scott Revolution, taking the islands Megali Li and Mikri Gi. Hundreds of years later, another rebellion erupted, this time between the Scotts and the Normans, which the Normans won. The kingdom was quickly renamed Norma-Scottia. History Norma-Scottia was once part of Amazolla. The male population believed that women were inferior to men and formed a small rebel army, mostly composed of blacksmiths and criminals. The rebels called themselves Scotts (the name deriving from how the women would scoff at the men for their male superiority beliefs) and soon gained influence. Then, with an army of over ten thousand, the Scotts, led by Sven the Dominator, destroyed towns, raped women, and killed soldiers until a full-scale rebellion broke out. The Amazons greatly underestimated the Scotts, and after 24 years, lost the war. The Scotts gained two islands: Megali Li and Mikri Gi. They also took claim to a previously undiscovered island, later called Mikres Skonis. The Scotts ran the kingdom well, but isolated themselves for many years to come. After over seven hundred years of total isolation, a new breed of rebels emerged. They called themselves the Normans, as many of them came from the city of Normandy. They wished for more of the kingdom's gold to be spent on ships and weapons. The Normans amassed an army of over seven thousand. They first attacked the city of Marmaro, but failed badly, losing half their men. The Normans had to retreat to the smaller island of Mikri Gi from Megali Li. There, they amassed more men and began training with dual weapons and heavier armor. The Normans returned to Megali Li and, under the leadership of Olaf the Scorcher and Gordon the Wave Breaker, attacked two different cities: Normandy and Marmaro. Both armies numbered around six thousand each. This time the Normans won both battles, and took control of Scottia. They began the immidiate building of large warships and massive weapon chaches. They also renamed the kingdom Norma-Scottia. For two hundred years, the Normans remained non-agressive to any kingdom, until they recently declared war on the Amazons. Culture and Society Normans have always believed that men should dominate over women. Women are treated very badly by most men, due to former fueds with the Amazons. There are few marriages in Norma-Scottia, children are created and born in Brothels. Almost all Normans join the army at age sixteen and usually retire at age eighty. Normans also detest the use of magic and stealth, though admire the use of alchemy. They only accept one type of magic user: the Bard, as they usually write songs about great Norman soldiers and battles. Normans also rely heavily upon the leadership of a captain or general in battle. If that person is killed or captured, Norman soldiers will surrender or drop their weapons and walk away from the battle. Decision on a new King Normans decide their king by taking the leaders of the army (there are five) and putting them into deathmatches to decide who becomes king. When only one is left standing, he is declared the new king and five new leaders are selected. Islands Norma-Scottia controls several islands- *Megali Li *Mikri Gi *Mikres Skonis Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms in Nisia